howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Stevie Baskara
Stevie Raina Baskara is arguably the coolest girl you'll ever meet. Aside from being beautiful, tomboyish and smart to boot, she is the bass guitarist for Gravity 5. She's not afraid to be herself even if that means being a tomboy and being feared by the boys of the band. Andy Bartlet seems to have a crush on her, but she doesn't reciprocate his feelings. The Perfs might call her "Loserberry" but she's anything but a loser. Stevie is portrayed by Lulu Antariksa. Background She is one of the members of Gravity 5. Before Kacey joined the band she was the only girl in the group, possibly the reason why she's a tomboy as well as having four brothers. Stevie is smart to boot and plays the bass guitar along with other string instruments (violin, cello, guitar). She's feared by the guys in the band, but not one of them can deny that she is really cool and ridiculously attractive. She used to hate Kacey because of her attitude, but ever since joining the band Stevie helps Kacey and teaches her how to be 'less-perfy'. She is also known as the 'mama bear' of the group because she helps and cares for her band mates. But aside from slamming people and easily getting on the Perfs nerves, Stevie is also down to earth, sweet and cool all around. She is really sweet and caring to her band mates and she is also one of the most focused members of the band. Friendships ''Kacey Simon Status: Best Friends Kacey and Stevie have become very close friends, even though at first they weren't very fond of each other. These two have become very close since the first episode. They always have each other's backs. They also seem to be in a love triangle with Zander. (See: Stacey) Zander Robbins '''Status: Best Friends (Possible Crush)' Zander and Stevie are seen to be best friends. It is rumored that Stevie has a crush on Zander and we know that Zander maybe likes Stevie. Zander convinced Stevie to let Kacey be on the band, and Stevie is often caught glancing and smiling at Zander (they don't know the meaning of personal space), Stevie is also seen to be having one of her arms on Zander's shoulder very ''often. They are seen smiling at each other, laughing with each other, and glancing at each other. (See: Zevie) Nelson Baxter '''Status: Good Friends' He is known to be scared of her, But still accepts her as family. He helped her get an A in her science project and as shown in How to Rock a Statuehe tries to impress her by telling her he's the secretary of the science club.They are also known to have a brother-sister kind of relationship. This pairing is unlikely because Nelson has a crush on Grace. (See: Stelson) Kevin Reed Status: Good Friends The two seem to care for each other. After Kacey left Gravity 5 in How to Rock Braces and Glasses, Kevin and Stevie were comforting each other in one another's arms. (See: Kevie) Trivia *Her middle name is Raina *She has 4 brothers, as mentioned in "How to Rock a Messy Bet". *Her favorite color is Ocean Blue. *She only owns two pair of shoes, but now only has one pair since Kevin and Nelson destroyed her first pair. (As of "How to Rock a Prank") *She is shown to have a crush on Justin Cole but she got over it. *Stevie appears to hate Molly and the Perfs more than Kacey does. *Stevie is one of only two characters that weren't in the original book. However, she will be appearing in the sequel as Zander's ex-girlfriend. *The name "Stevie" could be a reference to Stevie Nicks, singer of legendary rock group Fleetwood Mac. Kacey was a Fleetwood Mac fan in Haston's novel and performs their hit "Go Your Own Way" at the end. *She created a new word called: "Shalln't" (possibly meaning 'Shall Not'). *She is the first character to: **Have their middle name revealed. **Have their birthday revealed. **Reveal that they have siblings. **Be seen with a job *She seems to have an job interest in beanies. *She knows how to play several stringed instruments like the violin, cello, ukelele, and bass guitar. *The Bass stevie plays is a brown sunburst Fender Jazz Bass. *Stevie and Grace King are the only characters besides Kacey to have been in two groups. *Lulu Antariksa stated in her Ustream that Stevie's name was originally Kathy Jamerson. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Gravity 5 Category:Baskara family Category:1996 Births